A Sleepless Night
by Dark-sins
Summary: [Oneshot.KiraxLacus]Sequal two my other fanfic Nightmares.Its been one month since that momment and the war is over and kira lives with lacus wht will happen?[Lemon]


Sup guys and gals im here with my new kiraxlacus fics, its sorta a continuation from Nightmares if you read it hope you Enjoy it :D

FYI: This is my first lemon so go easy on me :)

DISCLAIMER: I don't Own Gundam Seed/Destiny

---------------Warning this fan fiction contains Lemon You have been warned-----

**A Sleepless Night**

it has been a month now since Kira and Lacus have confessed their love for one another.The war was now over and kira lived with lacus on her private island, with the orphans and the reverend.

Kira really cared for lacus, and lacus really cared for kira but lately the couple have been experiencing sexual urges.

These urges were very strong especially for kira, He just couldent resist lacus's body her curves were perfect in everyway, sometimes kira would have improper thoughts of

him and lacus but kira would immediately take them out of his head.

**Lacus's Island**

As kira was walking along the beach he began to think how lucky he was to have lacus by his side ever since the war ended she had always been there for him, unlike

the way he felt with frey lacus gave him more of a loving feeling when he was with frey it was more of a guilt feeling.

Kira felt really guilty about frey dying but lacus made all that guilt go away just by being there for him.

Lacus was walking along the beach when she saw kira's back, she ran to kira a greeted him with a hug from the back.

"hi kira what are you up to"lacus said with her arms wrapped around kira's waist with her head on kira's back.

"lacus...you where'd you come from"kira asked turning his body around to face lacus.

"after playing with the children i decided to go for a walk but then i saw you so i just had come and say hi"lacus replied with her arms still around kira.

Lacus looked up at kira's face and noticed that he was abit sad, lacus slowly moved toward kira's lips and pulled his head towards hers and brought him into a deep and lustful kiss.

Kira stood there kissing lacus before he realized it his arms were already around lacus's slim waist.

Kira gently slipped his tung into lacus's, lacus felt kira enter her mouth and she loved it, lacus slowly pressed her chest up against kira's to deepen the kiss causing kira to fall back.

"opps. Im sorry kira ill get off you"lacus said slightly embarrassed at what she did.

Lacus was getting off of kira but kira pulled her back on top of him.

Lacus was surprised at what kira did put she was also very happy.Kira started rubbing

lacus's back and started gently kissing lacus's soft lips.

Kira felt lacus's breast rubbing against his chest, kira was going crazy from the way her breast felt against his chest, but kira slowly got his hormones under control.

Lacus on the other hand wanted kira she wanted him so bad, she slowly began to sit up on kira's chest, she looked down at kira's face and smiled at him.

"_Kira...I cant wait any longer...I want you...I want you so bad_" lacus said looking down at kira with a sexy smile.

"la...lacus...are you serious?"kira asked still unsure on what he just heard.

"yes kira I want to make love to you...I love you so much"lacus replied.

Lacus then laid on kira's chest and put her hands on his shoulders, Kira still unsure what he was gonna do just sat up and carried lacus bridal style to her room.

**Lacus's Room**

Kira gently placed lacus on her bed and slowly climbed on top of her. Kira began kissing lacus's neck making his way up to her lips.

"oh kira I love you so much"lacus said in pleasure.

Kira finally got up to lacus's lips and started to kiss her intensely. Lacus let out a slight moan from the intense kiss, she than began to undress kira by taking off his black

shirt, she pulled the shirt over kira's head and threw it to the floor, lacus slowly gazed at kira's well built body.

Lacus then wrapped her arms around kira's neck and pulled him into a loving embrace forcing him on to her body.

Kira loved the way lacus's body felt, he couldent take it much longer he wanted her, he wanted her so bad. Kira slid his hands behind lacus's dress to find the zipper but to his disappointment he couldent find it.

Lacus noticed kira having a hard time with undressing her so she helped him find the zipper.Kira finally found the zipper with lacus's help and gently started pulling the zipper down.

Kira finally got the dress off of lacus and threw onto the floor he gazed and lacus's angelic figure and smiled at her.

"lacus are you sure you want this?"kira asked

"yes kira I love and I want to make love to you" lacus replied ensuring kira's thoughts with a kiss on his lips.

Kira then smiled at lacus and leaned in for a kiss, kira slowly placed his left arm on lacus's left leg and gently rubbed her leg causing her to let out a moan.

Kira began to take off his pants then boxers revealing his long hot member.Lacus saw kira's member and smiled.

"I guess we both want each other"lacus said slyly.

Kira then started to unhook lacus bra, and yet again he had a hard time taking it off.lacus let out a silent giggle and unhooked her bra and threw it to the floor.

Kira viewed lacus's nice round breast and began to massage her breast in one hand and started licking her other breast with his tung.

Lacus never felt so good she felt so hot inside, she was almost ready to burst. Kira saw how good she felt and smiled down at her.

Kira slowly started kissing around lacus's belly button making his way up to her breast. Lacus felt so good, she bit her bottom lip to try keep her pleasure under control.

Both kira and lacus were soaked in sweat they couldent take much more of the teasing, Kira slowly started to take off lacus's panties, he slid her underwear of with

ease and threw them to the ground. Kira gazed upon lacus's private area and gently slid two fingers in.

He began rubbing lacus in her private area causing her to moan uncontrollably. Lacus began to get even hotter she begged kira to not stop cause she loved the feeling soo much.

While kira was rubbing lacus'private area he was gently kissing her breast, Kira began licking lacus's erect nipple causing lacus to release some of her juices from her private area on to kira's fingers.

Kira could see that his lover was done with all the teasing and decided to give her what she wanted.

"lacus this may hurt abit, are you okay with it?" kira asked drenched in sweat.

"yes kira im okay with it"lacus replied licking kira's nipple.

Kira let out a slight moan at what lacus did and looked down at her and smiled. Kira pulled lacus's legs apart and gently slid his long hot member in to her hot private area.

Lacus felt kira enter her and it was painful but slowly as kira began to thrust in and out of her the pain quickly turned in to sheer pleasure.

"oh kira it feels so good"lacus said with her arms wrapped around her lovers neck.

"oh lacus I love you so much"kira replied thrusting in deeper with every stroke.

Kira and lacus were were in sheer bliss this feeling that they felt was truly amazing no other feeling felt this great.

Lacus and kira were reaching their climax, lacus couldent take much more she was going to climax pretty soon kira also felt the same way.

Kira was thrusting his member into lacus slowly and gently, both kira and lacus were moaning uncontrollably, then as kira thrust ed in one last time the lovers then climaxed

releasing both of their juices and finally ending the wonderful feeling that they shared.

"oh kira that was amazing...you were amazing"lacus said still outta breath from the climax.

" I love you lacus"kira replied in a husky voice.

Kira gave lacus a soft kiss on the lips before rolling off of her. Kira and lacus then rolled to face each other and smiled at one another.

Lacus cuddled against kira's chest and kira wrapped his arms around her and pulled the covers onto them.

Kira gave lacus a genital kiss on her forehead then fell asleep. The two lovers slept in each others warmth because they wouldn't want it any other way...**THE END.**

A/N

Well thats my first leamon fanfiction hope you enjoyed it.

Plz R&R and go easy on me XD.


End file.
